2013/April
April 2 Bikram Yoga Studio in NYC Gaga was seen walking to Bikram Yoga. Her first time walking since her injury. 4-2-13 Bikram Yoga 001.jpg 4-2-13 Bikram Yoga 002.jpg 4-2-13 Bikram Yoga 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears leggings by Capezio, pumps by Prada and a handbag by Hermès. Leaving to the wake of her grandfather Bissett Lady Gaga was seen in New York City leaving to the wake of her grandfather Paul Douglas Bissett (Cynthia Germanotta's father); who died on Sunday March 31, 2013 in Liza's Place. 4-2-13 Leaving to the wake of her grandfather Bissett 001.jpg 299256_10151332877201080_1050687740_n.jpg :Lady Gaga wears leggings by Capezio and pumps by Prada in her custom wheelchair by Louis Vuitton. April 3 Leaving Hotel in NYC Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in New York in a wheelchair. 4-3-13 Leaving Hotel in NYC.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a blouse, trousers and shoes by Saint Laurent Paris, sunglasses by Grey Ant and a hat by Eric Javits in her custom wheelchair by Louis Vuitton. April 4 Leaving Bikram Yoga Studio in NYC Gaga was seen leaving her Bikram Yoga class but this time in a wheelchair. 4-2-13 Bikram Yoga 004.jpg * Wheelchair by Louis Vuitton * Photo by Mary Jo Cain-Reis April 17 Leaving a Record Plant in LA : Main article: Record Plant Gaga was seen leaving a recording studio from it's back window. It has been reported that she spent 10 hours inside the studio and left it at 4 in the morning. 4-17-13 Leaving a Recording Studio in Los Angeles 001.jpg 4-17-13 Leaving a Recording Studio in Los Angeles 003.jpg April 18 At Chateau Marmonr Hotel in LA Gaga was seen sitting at a Hotel in Los Angeles in a shiny silver outfit. 4-18-13 At Hotel in Los Angeles 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Krizia. April 19 At Chateau Marmont Hotel in LA Gaga was spotted with fans at the Chateau Marmont Hotel. 4-19-13 Dinner at Chateau Marmont Hotel in LA 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Louise Leconte. April 20 Out in Los Angeles Lady Gaga was seen with Lacee Franks driving in a car on the roads of Beverly Hills to Malibu during the day. 4-20-13 Out in Los Angeles 001.jpg 4-20-13 Out in Los Angeles 002.jpg 4-20-13 Out in Los Angeles 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Versace. April 21 Leaving Hotel in Los Angeles Gaga was seen with Lacee Franks leaving her hotel in Los Angeles. 4-21-13 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg 4-21-13 Leaving Hotel 002.jpg 4-21-13 Leaving Hotel 003.jpg 4-21-13 Leaving Hotel 005.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a gown by Issey Miyake. April 27 Twitter Lady Gaga tweeted a link to a Littlemonsters.com photo to celebrate the 1 year birthday of the Born This Way Ball Tour. 4-27-13 Twitter 001.jpg Out in Chicago Gaga was seen out in Chicago where she met some fans and took some pics with a couple of them. 4-27-13 Out in Chicago 001.jpg 4-27-13 Out in Chicago 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears boots by Versace. Timeline Category:2013 Category:2013 fashion